The Secrets of the Vesuvius
The Secrets of the Vesuvius 'is the thirdtenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The world is in crisis, suddenly everywhere on the globe there are earthquakes and volcanos erupt. To make things even worst, a super volcana is ready to erupt too, a volcano when it erupt Florida would be gone and everything left would die in a volcanic winter. Those events begins short after a scientist disappears near Pompeii. Can this be a sign? Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are enjoying smoothies by Mr. Smoothies smoothiebar when they are interupt by a huge earthquake. Before someone can ask what is happening, an aftershock hits Bellwood. They hear on the television in the smoothiebar, that everywhere on the earth big earthquakes strikes. Short after that, the electricty falls out and they leave. Then they are called by Grandpa Max who states that a super volcano is ready to erupt, there are 10 hours left before the eruption. He tells them that a couple of days earlier a scientist has disappeared near Pompeii. He believes that someone have let him disappear and manipulate the core of the earth to destroy it. This would prevent the secret the ancient city holds. Kevin mocks that there's not time to fly to Italy, finds the one responseable and reserve this in time. Ben asks him who ever said something about flying. He press on the ultimatrix and transform in Teleportape. He grabs Gwen and Kevin and teleport to Italy, on the top of Vesuvius. Gwen start to search to the missing scientist and Kevin asks Ben when he unlocks this one. Ben stated that he have plenty time if they aren't on a mission. The earth cracks underneath Gwen and she falls down in a cave. Kevin and Ben join her soon and look of she is wounded. She isn't and more, she finds the missing scientist. He is mummificated in magma but strangely, she feels that he's alive. They break open the cocoon and find a living man. He starts to tell them of his discovery. The Vesuvius erupted nearly 2000 years ago and this was because of an extra-terrestrial lifeform. Ben opens his mouth to ask a question but Kevin interupt him: An alien. This creature was like a god to the civilians. But a cruel Barberian king wanted to tame this force to destroy Rome. The creature saw this as a betray of mankind and let's the volcano erupt. The city was destroyed but the Barberian king escaped. He was afraid of the incredible might of this 'god'. He commanded his druides to cast a spell on the god and trapped him in the same volcano, he let erupt. The creature fells in a deep slumber for centuries but was awaked by him and his investigation. Then they are interupt by the creature. He throws them out the cave. The creature calls himself Vulcan and is about to let the humans pay for what the have done. Ben asks him to stop this madness. The creature argues angry that if he will not bow for a human, if he wants to stop this, he must fight him. Ben quickly tranfsorms in Benubis and the battle started. After a fiery fight he defeat his godly opponent. He stops every volcano from erupting but tells them he don't poses enough power to stop the Super volcano alone. Ben says he will help him. The travel back to USA and faces the super volcano. Ben transforms in Serpyro, Vulcan's DNA sample and together they stop the Vulcan. Ben excuses him for the misdeeds of his race. Vulcan answers that everything is forgiven, that he never knew there were such honorable humans as Ben. He then start his journey to his homeplanet: Pyros. Villains Vulcan (neutral) (first appearance) Aliens used *Benubis (first appearance) Benubis.JPG|'Benubis Serpyro.jpg|'Serpyro' teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' *Serpyro (first appearance) *Teleportape (first appearance)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *It is the second episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance that have a godlike alien. *Vulcan is the Roman God of Fire and Craftman *The druides uses green mana to conquer Vulcan. *It's the first time that Ben transfoms in a godlike creature else then Alien X. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance